


Scars have Many Stories

by ChibiGirl92



Series: Families of the Underground [4]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Child Abuse, F/F, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Protectively pissed off Alphys, Self-Harm
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-19
Updated: 2015-11-24
Packaged: 2018-05-02 10:15:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5244566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChibiGirl92/pseuds/ChibiGirl92
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alphys didn't know how Frisk got those scars, but she tries to help them feel better about them.<br/>Alphys and Frisk bonding Fic with mentions of OCs from other Fics.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Understanding from a Misunderstanding

Scars were itchy Frisk realized. They gave a shudder, scratching at one of their arms. There were scabs to heal over the deep scar caused by long fingernails. They sat there, scratching felt relieving on it. Frisk gave a wince however, when they scratched so hard, that the scabs came off. There was fresh blood that built up slowly, making Frisk hiss in pain. They got up, to go and clean the reopened cuts, bumping into Alphys.

"O-Oh! S-Sorry Frisk!" she said, looking at the child. She noticed the blood that began to drip down.

"O-Oh no! Frisk! A-Are you okay? Oh Gosh, you're bleeding rather badly aren't you?" Alphys fretted, noticing where it was coming from. Seeing it was from their arms, Alphys assumed Frisk had done something to themselves. But seeing Frisk looked only bothered by it, raised some questions.

"C-Come on, Let's get that cleaned up" Alphys said, taking Frisk's hand and leading them to the bathroom. Frisk looked confused as they followed along. The white bathroom looked to shine like a mirror. Alphys hated dirty bathrooms, so she took extra care of it when she did her cleaning. Helping Frisk sit down, Alphys grabbed a wash cloth, dampening it with warm water. Alphys thought to ask how Frisk got those marks, but she didn't want them to lie or be worried to answer.

"You know... how I tend to have very low self esteem?" Alphys began, Frisk nodded.

"Well... I used to feel... really bad up until recently, well.. you know, the Amalgamates and guilt for what happened..." Alphys' mood seemed very mellow now. Frisk watched them with their full attention. Bringing over the cloth, Alphys began to carefully wipe the blood off. Frisk gave a low hiss again, biting their lip.

"I used to... heheh... kind of think of, well, you know... contemplate allot of things" Alphys continued. Frisk nodded to her, trying to ignore the scars now burning.

"It was kinda hard to not think of doing something, to think someone cared?" Alphys asked, looking up at Frisk, offering a weak smile.

"Well... one day, I wanted to see... if I would feel any different if I tried to... you know..?" she was vague, but Frisk's eyes widened, understanding the implication.

"It really hurt, given monsters like me have really thick skin, so... it took awhile but I managed to do it, just took the sharpest thing I could find" she explained, Frisk shuddered at it.

"Well, despite the pain, I felt like it was something I deserved for what I had done" Alphys' voice was a little weak, seeming guilty now. Frisk looked at her with sympathetic eyes.

"I had started doing it more frequently, like I was tattooing my sins and wrong doings into my skin" the arm was cleaned, Alphys took some disinfectant, putting it on a cotton swap. Frisk's body jerked when the cotton was dabbed onto their arm.

"Well, one day, I was found out in the middle of doing it" Alphys could see Frisk pale, assuming who had found her and the reaction they would have had. She gave a soft laugh at their face, knowing exactly who they were thinking of.

"It wasn't Undyne Frisk, which I'm glad for, she would have probably suplex me into counseling" she said with a light, sheepish giggle. Frisk tilted their head, curious.

"Well, I had forgotten that Mom comes over every other week to help me with some tests and theories" Frisk's eyes widened, not sure if that was better than Undyne or not.

"I'd never seen my mom so mad at me before, I was worried she WAS going to scream at me in rage, but..." Alphys stopped, taking a look at Frisk's arm, seeing the scars. She took bandage wraps, starting to gently wrap Frisk's arm with it.

"She did yell after she wrestled the scaple from my hand, but she looked hurt, scared even" she gave a weak laugh.

"I wasn't going to not get away without an explanation, so we talked" Frisk looked down, but nodded.

"Mom was understanding, I didn't tell her what exactly happened, but I told her it was an unforgivable mistake I had done, she didn't push, but I remember she told me that no matter how big it is, accidents aren't done intentionally, and that she and dad, even the friends I have, would be there to talk to if I ever felt that low" Alphys finished wrapping Frisk's arm, clapping her hands lightly.

"I guess what I'm trying to say is... If you're upset or bothered by anything, You can talk to me, or Toriel, really anyone, we're willing to listen" Alphys said. Frisk gave a weak smile at that, standing up and hugging the Monster. She tensed a little at first, but returned the hug to them.

They had the feeling they knew why Alphys told them the story. While the scars were not Frisk's own doing, it was appreciated to know they had someone to turn to.


	2. Rage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frisk goes home. Alphys never knew she could get so angry in her life

Despite freeing everyone from the Underground, Frisk felt a discomfort rising in them. They didn't want to go home. Frisk tugged their sleeves down before crossing their arms tightly and getting a look of discomfort evident on their face. They were walking home, it hurt to tell Toriel they couldn't say with her, but they couldn't stay when their own parents would possibly be looking for them. The leaves and twigs crunched under their feet as they walked. Their home was just on the edge of town, it was at most a two day walk. Frisk told the others to not follow, Undyne seemed persistent, but Toriel straightened her out. Frisk was just barely out of the forest, the moon was out, now would be the best time to lay down for a quick rest. Sitting down, Frisk looked at the sky with a blank face.

Their arms itched again, with memories of those long nails, may have well have been claws, scratching heavily at their skin. Frisk gave it a light rub, looking uncomfortable now. They really did want to stay with their new Family, but they couldn't put them at risk of their parents. Frisk closed their eyes now, to try and push the thoughts away.

*Crunch*

The sound alerted Frisk who shot up, looking around wildly. Something was near by, and they felt their determination to avoid it burn through them. Frisk grabbed a stick, looking around wildly. They heard or saw nothing more than the crunching. Frisk put the stick away, sighing now. They decided to continue on their way home.

======

Toriel and Asgore advised against it, but Alphys was too worried for Frisk. She took notice of how Frisk was acting, not that the others didn't, but they didn't see the scars. The way Frisk seemed to hold onto their arms alerted her of something. So she followed after Frisk, she was the least likely out of all of them to be suspected. She had to keep more quiet when she nearly alerted the child of her presence the night before.

"Come on Al... You can do this, just gotta be more quiet" she muttered softly to herself. She peaked out from behind a tree, seeing Frisk standing in front of a house. Alphys noticed cracked windows and rattling pieces of the house that were broken. She saw Frisk lift up a shaking hand, knocking on the door. Alphys felt her body shake, worried to see what would show from behind the door. The door swung open, slamming loudly, Alphys saw a thin woman who looked like she had seen far better days, looking down at Frisk, cigarette in their mouth. Alphys couldn't make out what was said, but the woman sounded pissed. She heard Frisk refer to the woman as "Mom", which made her feel sick to her stomach as she continued to watch the interactions. Her body jumped when the woman spat the cigarette right into Frisk's face.

"Who does that... To... To their own child?" she asked in horror, watching the woman drag Frisk into the house and slam the door shut. The pit of her stomach tingled with troubled thoughts and paranoia. Gulping, Alphys grabbed her phone, she needed to tell someone, but she stopped. Would Frisk want them to worry? Would Frisk be upset with her? She stared at the phone, hesitant to even consider texting now. Taking a deep breath, Alphys treaded out to the house, trembling with each step.

"You not realize just how much trouble you could have put me in!?" the shrill, haughty voice that had to be Frisk's mother screamed in rage. Alphys stopped, taking a breath, scared of the reaction Frisk's mom had on them.

"The police wouldn't stop fuckin' questioning me! You're gonna be damn lucky if you even get to go into the backyard after this stunt you pulled!" that already terrified Alphys, but the sound of skin colliding with skin and a loud cry of pain made her body freeze. Hurrying to the closest window, Alphys looked in, not wanting to believe this woman could have just hurt Frisk.

Frisk was laying on the ground, holding their face, shivering now, looking at the ground. Their mother stood ominously over Frisk, clenching a fist. Eyes wide, Alphys slid down, holding herself, terrified of what was transpiring. She wanted to throw up, the feeling of disgust and worthlessness running through her.

"I...I don't... I don't want to be here anymore..." it was a weak plea, was... was that Frisk? Alphys jerked in response to the voice.

"What do you mean "you don't want to be here anymore"? You DARE tell ME that you're not grateful for what I do for you!?"

"I can't imagine why" Alphys managed to wheeze out. Her head was heating up, along with her body, she was not used to this feeling.

"You...You don't treat me like how a mama should... I want... I want"

"What? What do you want you selfish little brat!?" Alphys felt some dark thoughts linger in her mind as she curled tighter into herself, listening to this.

"I want my real family... I... I wanna go back to Toriel... Asgore... Sans, Papyrus, Undyne, Alphys" Frisk was in tears, choking out their names in hopes. Alphys could hear Frisk crying louder.

"I don't want to be your child anymore! You're not my mom! You're not!" Frisk was breaking down, wails could be heard. Alphys felt like her heart was slowly breaking along with a sense of some comfort that Frisk considered her family. She climbed back to her feet, looking back through the window. She saw the woman looking FURIOUS at her child, as though it was a slap in the face.

"How DARE you!? How dare you say that when I've fed you and put clothes on your back!?" The woman was screeching, harshly grabbing Frisk by the hair and yanking them over to her. The loud cries and screams sounded desperate, terrified even. The window sill Alphys held onto began to crack under how hard she was gripping it, that burning feeling, it felt like fire now coursing through her.

"Get the FUCK into your room you ungrateful and worthless excuse for a child!" if there was a straw and a camel, it's back would be broken now as a loud, monstrous roar and snarl could be heard. The woman saw the door vibrating, until it shot off, electricity surging off it.

"What the fuck!?' she dropped Frisk in pure shock and horror as Alphys snarled at her warningly. Frisk fell, looking up shakily, seeing their friend. They looked shocked, never having seen Alphys angry, let alone look so enraged before. Her glasses had fallen off, and had green electricity sparking dangerously around them, her mouth releasing a strange slime, that seemed to burn holes into the carpet.

"WHAT IS THAT THING!?"

"Your worst nightmare..." her voice was lower than usual, almost like a beastial growl as she seemed to get onto all fours. For as slow as she was, Alphys was terrifyingly fast when she was on all fours, darting straight for Frisk's mother. There was a shriek from her as she tried to run for the door. A Spit of goop hit the handle, seeming to melt it, making it useless to open. Turning to run, two hands slammed against the wall, pinning her to it, and she was face to snout with the furious monster. Their eyes met, the woman felt fear quake her body.

"D-Don't hurt me!" Ironic the plea was, given what happened to get her stuck like this in the first place honestly. Alphys was still glaring at her, before she closed her eyes and pushed off the wall. She didn't even offer any words to the woman, going over and plucking the confused Frisk from the ground and the door she had knocked off the hinges of simply starting to walk out of the house. The woman tried to find her voice, to tell her to stop and return her child. But the look from those surging eyes when she took a breath to speak made her stop.

"Unless you want the "Police" as their called, to find out what you've been doing, I would advise you not tell anyone what you saw, or they will find out what you've been doing" Alphys said before slamming the door she was carrying behind her, leaving the middle age woman to stand there in shock, convinced that Frisk must have had a guardian angel that would have killed her if it so wished.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go! Chapter 2! Sorry if I made Alphys out of character, but I wanted to do a fic where she's the one to find out about Frisk's mistreatment by their parent(s) and I imagined she would actually be terrifying furious.
> 
> Eletric Acid Spit though, that sounds like a hellish nightmare if you ask me


End file.
